<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dragon Pox vaccination by hpfansazzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021337">The Dragon Pox vaccination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpfansazzy/pseuds/hpfansazzy'>hpfansazzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpfansazzy/pseuds/hpfansazzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Muggle-born students are strongly advised to receive a dragon pox vaccination before attending Hogwarts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dragon Pox vaccination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you for attending your dragon pox vaccination appointment. Do you have any questions?"</p><p>"Yes, actually. I understand that this is a disease that only magical people can catch, but why hasn't my daughter been offered the vaccine before now?"</p><p>"Dragon pox is only transmitted under conditions of prolonged contact with other witches and wizards."</p><p>"Righty, that's good then."</p><p>"If you don't have any other questions, may I proceed with the vaccination?"</p><p>"Yes please."</p><p>"There we go, all done. Please note that side effects may include a green hue to the skin for 2-5 days. If you experience this side effect, please avoid contact with Muggles until it has resolved, so as to avoid causing alarm."</p><p>"And you couldn't have told us this <em>before</em> we scheduled this appointment?! We're supposed to be travelling up north for a big family gathering tomorrow!" </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>